Pura vida
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Sirius es pura vida y Remus lo sabe muy bien.
1. Felix Felicis

**Pura vida**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Variable:** Título de viñetas.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Felix Felicis**

—¿Por qué Lunático está tan molesto?

Sirius se hace el despreocupado por la pregunta de James.

—¿A qué te refieres? Yo creo que tiene el mismo humor de siempre.

—Yo pienso lo contrario. Solamente tienes que verle mordiendo su pluma preferida, gruñendo por lo bajo y chocándose contra todo muro que se encuentra en su camino.

Él sabe perfectamente la causa por la que Lunático tiene esa inusitada torpeza y frunce los labios constantemente.

—Y hablando de Roma —comienza a decir James.

—Lunático se asoma —completa Sirius.

—No estoy de humor, James —se voltea en dirección al otro chico—. No quiero que me hables.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora, Canuto?

—Nada.

—¡No mientas! Resulta que el susodicho se divirtió demasiado con mi trasero anoche y ahora no puedo ni caminar.

James estalla en carcajadas.

—Tenerte es como tomar un poco de _Felix Felicis _cada día, Lunático. Y no todos pueden presumir de eso.

Esas son las palabras que Sirius utiliza para decirle que siente lo de anoche y que le quiere por encima de todas las cosas.


	2. Recuerdos olvidados

**Pura vida**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Variable:** Título de viñetas.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Recuerdos olvidados**

Las viejas fotografías terminan en el bote de basura que se encuentra a rebosar. Sirius abre el baúl que tiene a su derecha y se sigue deshaciendo de todo aquello que no le sirve. Pergaminos viejos, plumas sin tinta, cartas de su antigua familia y envoltorios de dulces.

—Es tu familia. No puedes hacerles eso.

—¿Y ellos se detuvieron a pensar en lo que me hacían a mí? La respuesta es no, Lunático. No intentes convencerme porque no lo vas a conseguir. Ellos son recuerdos olvidados y quiero que permanezca de esa manera.

Remus no dice una palabra más por un buen rato pero eso no quiere decir que se muestra de acuerdo con la decisión de su amigo.

—Entonces cuando yo te diga algo que vaya contra tu pensamiento, ¿también me vas a convertir en un recuerdo olvidado? ¿También vas a tirar mis fotografías y mis cartas?

—Tú eres diferente, Lunático.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre me llevas la contraria, me dices lo arrogante que soy y lo equivocado que estoy a menudo. Por eso nos entendemos y te quiero en mi vida para siempre.


	3. Inesperado desenlace

**Pura vida**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de "Desafíos 2.0" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Variable:** Título de viñetas.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Inesperado desenlace**

Remus sabe que se puede esperar cualquier desenlace cuando de las locas ideas de Sirius se trata. Pero aún así decide arriesgarse y concurrir al Callejón Diagon en esa mañana de verano.

Los rayos de sol le perlan la frente de sudor y tiñe sus mejillas de un suave color rosado. Sus ojos parecen oro líquido a pleno mediodía y sus pestañas casi invisibles.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos, Sirius?

Él sonríe.

—Tu próximo regalo de cumpleaños.

—Pero falta demasiado para mi cumpleaños.

—Solamente es cuestión de semanas. Cada día tiene veinticuatro horas y si tomas en cuenta que cada día a mi lado es inolvidable, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido.

Rueda los ojos.

—¿Por qué eres tan arrogante?

—Lo llevo en la sangre —le toma por la muñeca y lo conduce a una tienda en las proximidades—. Estoy seguro que te va a gustar mucho. Vale su precio.

—¿Gastaste dinero en mí? —el otro asiente—. Sabes que no me gusta.

—Pero a mí sí y quiero que aceptes mi regalo. ¡Nada de decir que no es necesario y que no tienes posibilidades de devolverme el regalo!

—Te iba a decir que eres un tonto.

—Cuando tienes razón mi querido Lunático, no puedo negarlo.

El dueño de la tienda coloca una jaula dorada sobre el mostrador y dentro de ella, se encuentra una lechuza gris como la tormenta y orgullosa como un pavo real.

—¿Una lechuza?

—Una lechuza para que no tengas más excusas para no responder a mis cartas.


End file.
